<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love hate by CaramelAme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433739">Love hate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelAme/pseuds/CaramelAme'>CaramelAme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>April Fools, Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:12:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelAme/pseuds/CaramelAme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What was Ran planning on doing you may ask? Well, she wanted to confess her feelings, right on this very day. April 1st, or rather April fools. It's the one day you're allowed to tell a lie, or more than a lie to be precise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love hate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, I decided I'm going to write a YukiRan fic every single day! </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She stood there, the spring breeze making her skirt flutter, her short raven hair, with a streak of it being red, swaying in the wind.  She had called out her senior and secretly, her crush, Minato Yukina to meet her here on the roof top. </p><p>What was she planning on doing you may ask? Well, she wanted to confess her feelings, right on this very day. April 1st, or rather April fools. It's the one day you're allowed to tell a lie, or more than a lie to be precise. </p><p>She had the scenario repeating in her head for the last 24 hours; if she confessed and felt a sense of danger, she'd immediately say it was a joke for April fools, not wanting to have her heart broken. </p><p>She heard the sound of the door opening, which alarmed her reflexes to swiftly turn around, her heart strumming through her ribs in an anxious manner, hoping it was the girl in question. </p><p>"Mitake-San... Apologies for being late, a teacher was talking to me.."</p><p>"N-no, no.. not at all.."</p><p>There she was, looking at her with those gorgeous golden orbs, making Ran's heart skip a beat as she swallowed down a tight knot quickly. Just everything about the girl seemed to tingle her nervousness; her face, her seductive voice, those plump lips she wanted to kiss so badly...</p><p>Wait, what was she thinking? </p><p>Ran shook her head, telling herself to calm down before she loses it. </p><p>"And? What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" </p><p>Yukina sighed and spoke up, crossing her arms at her, looking at Ran with her usual stoic and cool expression. She wasn't in a bad mood was she? She couldn't help but fret, thinking she might've chose the wrong timing for this.</p><p>Ran took a deep breath, clutching onto the edges of her skirt tightly, tilting her head to directly face the shorter vocalist. </p><p>Her throat went dry as soon as their eyes met, her cheeks glowing pink as she took a big gulp. Yukina seemed to be confused and rather impatient so Ran decided to do this once and for all. </p><p>"I..."</p><p>She started, feeling her heartbeat ringing in her ears from how loud it was, her grip on the skirt's fabric tightened. Ran bit her lip, taking a deep breath once more before exhaling. </p><p>"I love you!"</p><p>Her eyes were shut tight, not being able to see Yukina's face or her reaction to this. Although the shorter girl flinched slightly at the sudden confession, she licked her lips and the redness on her cheeks immediately disappeared in less than a second.  Ran missed it. </p><p>"I beg your pardon?"</p><p>Ran opened her eyes to see Yukina with crossed arms and an eyebrow raised. She didn't like that face. </p><p> </p><p>Was she disgusted?</p><p> Crap, did she piss her off?<br/>Of course she did. </p><p>She never liked you.</p><p>She never will. </p><p> </p><p>This is all a joke.</p><p> </p><p>A joke...<br/>      A joke..</p><p>"I-I'm just kidding! Haha..April fools!" </p><p>Ran blurted out as quickly as she could think, trying to play it safe, even though she felt like crying now. She looked down at her own feet, panic and sorrow washing over her bad. </p><p>"...."</p><p>'Kidding?'</p><p>Yukina's arms were now relaxed and not crossed anymore, fists clenched on both sides of her legs. </p><p>"I-I'm sorry... I made you come all the way...here...uh...huh?"</p><p>In the midst of her speaking, she raised her head once more to actually face the girl, only to be caught by surprise. </p><p>A face she's never seen Yukina make before, and she never wanted to see it again, as beautiful as she was. </p><p>She was crying..?</p><p>Yukina bit her lip, clutching onto the bag strap hanging from her shoulder. Her cheeks were red, tears now clearly streaming down from her gleaming eyes..<br/>What has Ran done?</p><p>"M-Minato s-"</p><p>"You're kidding?" Her voice trembled, "I don't believe you..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I had my hopes up."</p><p> </p><p>"?!"</p><p>Without saying anything else, Yukina turned around abruptly, going through the door and running away. <br/>Ran jolted in her place, feeling her heart go heavy. </p><p>"Wait..."</p><p> </p><p>'I had my hopes up...'</p><p> </p><p>Ran arched her brows, ruffling her own hair angrily. She had a chance with her and she completely ruined it! Just great! <br/>She wasn't giving up just yet though, since not long after, she trotted down the stairs, looking for that familiar figure. </p><p>She couldn't have gone far now, and with Yukina not being the athletic type, she probably went to the nearest place to hide or stay. Ran found herself lurking around the third years' floor, trying to find her rival's classroom. </p><p>She looked into them, one by one, the dusky sunset casting over her from the windows. Ran sighed at that, looking out the window with a frown. It would've been a nice scenery to see after or during a confession, especially in this Sakura season. </p><p>A sad smile adorned her lips, scoffing to herself. Great, not only did she ruin the perfect confession, Yukina might hate her for life now. Ran buried her face in her right palm, her left on one of the classroom's door handle. </p><p>'I really am the worst..' </p><p>She could see the figure of the silver haired girl sitting on one of the classroom chairs, hiding her face in her knees as she hugged them close. She looked pitiful right now, and Ran felt severely responsible for this; which was exactly why she wanted to fix it and apologize. </p><p>She slid the door open slowly, seeing Yukina jolt in place, revealing her tired, red face. Ran irked, feeling very bad about leaving Yukina in this state. She never knew Yukina was capable of developing feelings for someone, moreover cry over it, since she was only interested in music. It felt refreshing to see her senior's real emotions, even though it hurt her deeply inside. </p><p>Although Yukina wasn't crying anymore, Ran didn't like the hurt expression on her gorgeous features. </p><p>"What? Did you come here to mock me or something? Are y...." </p><p>"NO!" </p><p> </p><p>Yukina's shoulders tensed at Ran's raised voice, looking over at her with her eyes widened. Ran looked pretty infuriated for some reason, which had her worried. </p><p>The younger vocalist clicked her tongue and made her way to where Yukina was sitting, panting heavily and curling her hands to a ball, clenching her fists tightly. <br/>She wanted to cry, let everything out, explain everything in detail but she felt so goddamn weak, it only made her smile pitifully. </p><p>She gave up, she couldn't hold it in anymore. Her lips quivered, looking away from her instantly, feeling her eyes water up, which alarmed Yukina. </p><p> </p><p>"I..just... panicked, okay?" </p><p>Her voice cracked, unable to contain her sadness and the tears that were overflowing. She kept wiping them away with her sleeves, but they still won't stop. She felt awful, inside and out, her head hurting her a lot. </p><p>She felt dizzy, grabbing a chair and sloppily dragged it to Yukina's seat, placing her head on the latter's desk. Yukina was stunned by confusion, not knowing what was going on. Why was the other crying? What was going on?</p><p>"I..I hate you..."</p><p> </p><p>"H-huh?"</p><p>Yukina was even more confused at that, but ran kept going.</p><p> </p><p>"I hate you <br/>I hate you<br/>I hate you...</p><p>I hate you so much!"</p><p>She sat up straight, revealing her very red cheeks and crying face. Yukina couldn't tell if Ran was sad or embarrassed or maybe a little bit of both? </p><p>"Huh? Mitake sa-"</p><p>"H-How's that for an April fools joke?"</p><p>Yukina's eyes widened as she heard Ran say that, her own cheeks getting a little crimson. Ah, so that's what she was going on about. </p><p> </p><p>"Minato San.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it.. I mean I did mean it.. w-what um trying to say is I really do love you so um.. ah, I'm not kidding now! It's not a joke! I justreallywanttobeabletobew-"</p><p>Yukina started to chuckle at her junior's words, which made Ran Shut up, just starting at her, bewildered. Yukina was... smiling? </p><p>In front of her?</p><p>Ran could feel her blush worsen. <br/>"W-What?"</p><p>"Ah, my apologies. Mitake San, it's alright. calm down. Take your time."</p><p>Ran puffed her cheeks slightly, looking off to the side while hiding her face with her arm. Yukina found that very  endearing, and very Ran like, which she didn't mind at all. </p><p>Ran nodded, licking her lips and slouching a bit. </p><p>"I know this isn't the best place or timing to say this but..."</p><p>She started, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, trying to find the right words to say. </p><p>"I've really loved you for a while now, so if it isn't a bother.. do you.. mind being the one staying by my side?"</p><p> </p><p>Ran thought it was a very heartfelt confession, despite her errors before. She was nervous, glancing over to see what kind of face Yukina was making. </p><p>An angelic smile, was what she saw and god she wanted to jump off the building from how crazy her mind went. A genuine smile, just for her. She couldn't find anything to say, but it was fine either way, since Yukina beat her to it. </p><p>"I refuse."</p><p>Wait...</p><p>"What?" <br/>Ran started trembling, panicking all over again, looking around like an idiot..</p><p>That is until she felt something soft grabbing her cheeks. Before she could realize, Yukina had stood up and took a hold of Ran's now flushed face. <br/>Ran forgets how to breathe. </p><p>Yukina's inched closer and closer.</p><p>"Idiot..."</p><p>A small peck on her lips, causing electric sparks to run through Ran's body. Her whole face turned beet red, the sunset easily contemplating it. </p><p>"Of course I will.." a soft whisper, followed by another gentle kiss. It felt so pleasing and so relieving to know that they both liked each other the same way. </p><p>"I love you, Ran."</p><p>"?!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I love you too, Yukina."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Psyche! April fools, do you really think I'd wrote one everyday?  haha!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>